brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/22 July 2018
19:03-12 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 19:04-32 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 19:10-43 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 19:16-46 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 19:22-49 ~ Dark Yada has joined the chat ~ 19:22-57 Hihi again 19:27-59 hi 19:28-30 I presume you are aware of how the chat logger script broke a while back? I'm having issues implementing kocka's new script 19:30-24 I have added this here script https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/ChatLogger into https://lego.wikia.com/mediawiki:chat.js and the script line to Lavertusbot's page but the submit button still doesn't appear for the logs 19:35-19 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 19:35-21 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 19:36-32 Yeah iirc Staff stopped it, sadly because it was really useful 19:36-58 the old script relied on chat hacks 19:37-06 But I don't get why the new one doesn't work 19:37-08 Hmm it says your last edit is live 19:37-11 Yes 19:37-24 And your script doesn't work I guess? 19:37-44 No 19:37-58 My Bot has no submit button at all 19:40-17 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 19:40-19 I will when he comes on CC 19:40-33 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 19:41-53 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 19:41-54 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 19:41-54 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 19:42-00 Was your update submitted for review? (my connection has slowed down and the menu won't load) 19:42-01 ~ LavertusBot has joined the chat ~ 19:42-13 ~ LavertusBot has joined the chat ~ 19:42-13 ~ LavertusBot has joined the chat ~ 19:42-20 Yep 19:42-31 Don't think it'll fix anything tbh 19:42-43 ~ LavertusBot has left the chat ~ 19:49-13 There is still no submit button 19:49-49 Also, could you give me that link again please 19:48-55 Ok, I'm back 19:49-02 ~ LavertusBot has joined the chat ~ 19:49-13 There is still no submit button 19:49-49 Also, could you give me that link again please 19:50-03 ~ LavertusBot has left the chat ~ 19:50-04 ~ LavertusBot has joined the chat ~ 19:50-52 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 19:50-55 Oh I have it now 19:51-15 But where is the log being saved? 19:55-31 https://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/22_July_2018?diff=1904887&oldid=1904886 19:55-37 Here here 19:56-01 Is it supposed to be visible to everyone tho? 19:57-58 The log has always been freely available 19:58-13 So people can see what data we're taking about them 19:58-53 Why is today's log not here? https://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Chat/Logs 19:50-55 Oh I have it now 19:51-06 ~ LavertusBot has left the chat ~ 19:51-07 ~ LavertusBot has joined the chat ~ 19:51-15 But where is the log being saved? 19:52-10 ~ LavertusBot has joined the chat ~ 19:53-11 ~ LavertusBot has left the chat ~ 19:53-12 ~ LavertusBot has joined the chat ~ 19:54-15 ~ LavertusBot has joined the chat ~ 19:55-17 ~ LavertusBot has joined the chat ~ 19:55-31 https://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/22_July_2018?diff=1904887&oldid=1904886 19:55-37 Here here 19:56-01 Is it supposed to be visible to everyone tho? 19:56-20 ~ LavertusBot has joined the chat ~ 19:57-22 ~ LavertusBot has joined the chat ~ 19:57-58 The log has always been freely available 19:58-13 So people can see what data we're taking about them 19:58-25 ~ LavertusBot has joined the chat ~ 19:58-53 Why is today's log not here? https://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Chat/Logs 19:59-29 ~ LavertusBot has joined the chat ~ 20:00-32 ~ LavertusBot has joined the chat ~ 20:01-31 Wow, these logs are better than the old ones because messages like "user left chat" show up 20:01-33 ~ LavertusBot has left the chat ~ 20:01-34 ~ LavertusBot has joined the chat ~ 20:01-47 before, I was having to comment for the logs whenever I kicked/banned someone 20:05-49 Now it's broken wut 20:53-52 ~ Marshall920 has joined the chat ~ 20:55-00 Hi. 20:55-39 Hi 20:55-50 How're you? 20:56-38 ~ Marshall920 has left the chat ~ 20:56-41 ~ Marshall920 has joined the chat ~ 20:57-11 \o 20:59-32 Yada, I sent you a PM 20:06-28 Okay obviously you have to put a category after 20:06-39 The end of the dat 20:06-40 day 20:07-04 Weird it doesn't work... 20:14-10 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 20:16-51 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 20:17-22 Yea 20:38-30 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 20:53-52 ~ Marshall920 has joined the chat ~ 20:55-00 Hi. 20:55-39 Hi 20:55-50 How're you? 20:56-38 ~ Marshall920 has left the chat ~ 20:56-41 ~ Marshall920 has joined the chat ~ 20:57-11 \o 20:59-32 Yada, I sent you a PM 20:59-45 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~